Broken Hand, Broken Heart
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: How DARE he come to me with his romantic problems! Where his heart lies is none of my concern! Why should I care? I DON’T! [SanoxMeg one shot, rated for Sano's potty mouth :P]


**Broken Hand, Broken Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: I wrote this in one draft with very few alterations, so it's short, concise, and rough—just the way I like it. Enjoy, and don't forget to review when you're done.

**.x.x.x.x.**

MEGUMI POV:

"BAKA TORI-ATAMA!"

"ITAI! That HURT, Megitsune!"

"You DESERVED it, you JERK!"

"ITAI!"

My hand was still smarting after he finally left the clinic, hands shoved ruefully in his pockets. But my hand hurt far less than my heart.

_How DARE he come to me with his…his ROMANTIC troubles! I cannot BELIEVE him! Why should I help him if he's incompetent when it comes to letting a woman know how he feels?_

_Or man_, I added wryly.

Sighing, I slowly began to clean up the medical supplies strewn haphazardly about the room. The clinic only ever looked like this on days that HE came. That idiot.

**.x.X.FLASHBACK.X.x.**

"Hey, uh…Kitsune? I gotta couple of questions…"

I looked up from wrapping his hand. "Hmm? What is it, Sanosuke?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head with the intact left hand. "I need…advice."

Fox ears sprung from my head. "Oh ho now…what KIND of advice?"

"Umm…romance, I guess."

I could swear I felt a tail grow as well. "ROMANCE, you say?"

"Not THAT kind, Megitsune! I'm damn good at THAT kind! No…I need help with the…heart stuff, ya know?"

"Yes, I know," I replied, serious.

He took a deep breath. "Ya see, there's this woman I REALLY like. And she's…beautiful, and thoughtful, and witty, and intelligent, and just about everything a guy could want. She's perfect, and I…"

My heart, against my will, started to sink. "You want to tell her how you feel."

If I didn't know him better, I'd say he blushed. "Well…yeah."

"Then WHY'D you come HERE, you IDIOT? I can't HEAL broken hearts!"

"Who the hell else am I supposed to go to? Jou-chan's hopeless, as we've all noticed, and Itachi's in Kyoto…plus, she'd probably just tell me to stalk 'er or something…"

"Your hand's done, now LEAVE! LEAVE!" I snapped at him, trying to hide my hurt.

"But…"

"BAKA TORI-ATAMA!"

"ITAI! …"

**.x.X.END FLASHBACK.X.x.**

_IDIOT_.

I had never before realized how hard holding back tears could be.

_That insensitive…of all the…I can't believe…_

_How DARE he come to me with his romantic problems! Where his heart lies is none of my concern! Why should I care? I DON'T! I hope whomever he has his heart set on rots in hell, and Sano with her, for all -I- care!_

Miserably, I dropped my head to the table. _But…I DO care…_

**.x.x.x.x.**

SANO POV:

Walking back from the dojo to my place, I noticed an unusual sight at the (lighted) window of the clinic.

_Is she asleep at the table?_

I noticed the gate and door successively unbarred, and I casually let myself in. Strolling to the room I had seen her in from outside, I confirmed the fact that yes, that idiot fox-doctor had fallen asleep while cleaning up. I squatted next to her and couldn't help but brush a piece of hair away from her face. Frowning, I noticed a dried trail of a tear down her cheek.

_Oh man…she was…CRYING? But…WHY?_

_"…There's this woman I REALLY like…"_

_Shit. THAT'S why._

"Che…" I muttered, running a hand through my bangs. "How'm I gonna explain this one?"

Then my gaze fell on a piece of paper, a brush and ink right next to it.

_Well, that's certainly convenient._

**.x.x.x.x.**

MEGUMI POV:

I awoke the next morning when the sun hit my eyes.

"Ugh…I must have fallen asleep…" I murmured, propping myself up on my elbow and rubbing my temple. A note caught my eye, stuck just under my medical bag. Curiously I reached out and plucked it from under the weight. Bringing it into the sun to read, a small smile spread over my face (along with a slightly larger blush) at the bulky, sprawling words thrown across it.

_"Hey Megumi…_

_"Don't you get it? YOU'RE that woman. See you around, Kitsune._

_"-Sano."_

Smiling widely, I ran my hand through my hair to comb it out, straightened my kimono, and picked up my medical bag. After all, I had a tori-atama with a broken hand to tend to.

And who knew? Maybe I could heal his heart, too.

**.x.x.x.x.**


End file.
